


1969 Christmas

by plotdog



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotdog/pseuds/plotdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a Jew, Leonard had never celebrated Chrismas. But at this Christmas morning, he received something surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1969 Christmas

窗台上堆着的一条积雪在早晨温热的阳光下微微融化了，北风一吹，又重新冻结成冰渣子，没过一会儿就坍塌成一把亮晶晶的散沙。杰克.弗罗斯特对着窗玻璃吹了一口气，原本透亮的玻璃就被糊上了一层花哨的六棱霜花；他再挥挥那枝奇妙的法杖，不客气地把包着铝皮的边缘冻牢在窗沿上，让Leonard费了好大脑筋才撬开客厅朝北的那口窗户。  
  
他不想这么早就起床的。长达三星期的密集拍摄工作把他累得喘不过气来，他需要趁着节假日好好休息几天，补觉绝对是其中一个非常必要的项目。窗户艰难地滑开，发出清脆刺耳的摩擦声，无疑给Leonard焦躁的圣诞节清晨平添了又一重的焦躁。被噪声折磨的现代人。他把那条脏兮兮的积雪掸出去的时候这么想到。造上一大堆会尖声大叫从而骚扰你平静生活的机器，尖声大叫着大半夜蹦到你的耳朵边上——然后把你从床上揪起来打扫客厅，清洁地毯，把烤好的曲奇码在饼干盒里，以迎接你该死的老朋友到访。绝对、绝对要把电话线牵出房间。Leonard重重地阖上了窗户。  
  
并不是说他不欢迎那位许久不见的老朋友，实际上他非常想念他。他们半年多都没有联系了，毕竟星际迷航的拍摄早就结束于春末，而他们又各忙各的事，忙着拍戏，还有，呃，离婚。Bill一直不肯接他的电话。谁愿意把处处坎坷的日子放在功成名就的昔日同事面前展示？何况是Bill，这个心高气傲的混球，宁愿凑合在拖车里住着也不肯与好莱坞续签。据说他最近在纽约混得不错，可是刚才那通电话里的他并不是这样的。  
  
Leonard在半梦半醒间听见Bill的声音，惊讶地不得了，凌晨被吵醒的怒意几乎被瞬间驱赶殆尽（只是几乎，他等会儿一定会和Bill好好讨论一下礼节问题）。Bill说话的声音有点模糊，似乎是在个漏风的电话亭里急急忙忙打通的，“额，Leonard？我可能等会儿……来你家一趟……只要你不介意。”  
  
他从没听过Bill用这么犹豫的语气说过话。无论是在摄影棚里念台词，还是散场后一起相处的时光，Bill从来都是那么斩钉截铁，甚至有点发号施令的嫌疑，以至于班组人员都有点儿不乐意。“他从来没真正地脱下那身舰长服。”这是DeForest的评论，Bill听到后居然很高兴。  
  
听到这般反常的语调，Leonard一口答应。唯一值得庆幸的是Sandra正带着孩子们在犹太社区里参加光明节通宵活动，不会被他起床的动作吵醒。如果不是日渐增长的名声把他和人群隔开了，没准现在他现在正傻乎乎地和孩子们一起抽光明节陀螺呢。想到Bill站在电话亭里，不停往插槽里塞硬币却等不到他接电话，被寒风刮得瑟瑟发抖的可怜样，Leonard又庆幸起自己的各种决定，比如没跟着Sandra出门，又比如没早几天把电话线牵出卧室。即便如此他还是焦躁异常——他把这归结到即将见到老朋友，以及被干扰甜梦的生理性愤怒上了。  
  
客厅里还是有点凌乱，不过看上去足够舒适了，他甚至从柜子里翻出几只毛绒绒靠枕堆在沙发里。Bill喜欢这个，谁都没法忘记‘The Trouble with Tribbles’那集拍完之后他有多兴致勃勃地组织了一场丢毛球大赛。曲奇也是Bill喜欢的，还有甜茶，热烘烘冒着暖雾，适合被慢滋滋地灌进一副饥饿又寒冷的皮囊。Leonard没忘记把酒柜伪装成只有装饰品的样子。他真的不想再听Bill的啰嗦，不能酗酒，或者别的什么传教士信奉的规矩。  
  
他把炭夹在炉边挂好，室内逐渐变得暖洋洋的。想要住在洛杉矶的犹太社区你就得做出一些牺牲，既没有暖气也没有电炉，不过能烧火炉也挺令人满意的。拾掇好一切，Leonard在炉前撩动的金灿灿火苗前眯了一小会儿，直到门铃声把他惊醒。一天中的第二次，而太阳还没完全升起。干得好，Bill。  
  
在把门把手旋下之前门铃又嗡鸣了一次，门外的人等得有点着急。一打开门，一股冷风就长驱直入，一股脑儿灌进了Leonard的棉毛衫领口。  
  
“我快找不到我的下巴了。先让开，让我进去。”裹着驼色大衣的人影一晃就钻进了门，Leonard用胳膊肘和强风搏斗半天，才成功地把门关严。当他回头时，Bill正忙着把大衣挂在门廊里的衣帽架上。  
  
“让我来吧，Bill。让客人动手的主人是不合格的。”他说道，可是Bill还是在他走过来之前迅速地搞定了那竿一碰就转个不停的衣帽架。“瞧，我办成了。”Bill向他走来，摊开胳膊，把握手化成一个紧紧的拥抱，“真的好久没见面了，Lenny！”  
  
Leonard被他两声清脆地贴脸亲冻着了。Bill的面颊冷得像外面的冬天，他的下巴很有可能已经遗落在呼呼作响的北风里。可是他的嘴唇还能正常运转，亲完他的老朋友，Bill又打开嘴巴，长长短短的句子活灵活现地一条条蹦跶出来，仿佛电话里那个虚弱无力的人不是他一样。  
  
“他们居然敢在圣诞节滞留旅客！”说这句话时，Bill已经把一只阔口的茶杯抱在了怀里，时不时地吸溜一口。“而我就这么被黏在了候机室的硬板凳上，多么不幸，而你却能去超市血拼，买上一大摞蜡烛和烛台，嘿，你知道我有多少年没正经过光明节了吗？多半怪我偷懒。像你这样认真布置屋子的人能有几个？”  
  
“蜡烛和烛台是Sandra买的。”Leonard不得不纠正起来。餐桌上、电视柜上、窗台上，甚至花架上都闪烁着小小的火苗；Sandra买了它们，他只是点燃了它们，让氛围变得更加……温馨一点。  
  
“得了吧，Spock先生，你就别抠字眼啦。”Bill不满地朝他瞥了一眼，又大口地喝下一口热茶，他的脸色总算变得红润起来。“说到抠字眼，你不知道我最近那个合伙人光鲜外壳下实际上有多糟糕……”  
  
Bill滔滔不绝地把这个话题扯向下一个话题。Leonard不能否认这些话题适当的趣味性——该死的他一呆在Bill身边就忍不住切换到瓦肯频道——但在和他鬼扯的同时，一个念头从脑海里翻滚着转了出来：Bill为什么会在今天找到他的门上来？  
  
实际上Bill似乎都在悄悄地回避这个话题，天南海北的趣事都和现在他为什么会出现在这里无关。终于他需要歇口气了，从盒子里摸出一块饼干。  
  
“哇哦，Sandra的手艺？”看到Leonard摇头他甚至更兴奋了，“你烤的？”  
  
“不，是临街的面包师傅。”Leonard一语戳破了他不切实际的泡沫，“我只会加热它们。”  
  
Bill耸了耸肩，“我也搞不定这些黄油面团，哪怕是Glori……”他的声音瞬间低迷了下去，可是没过一会儿又振奋起来，不过切换到了新的话题，“那家点心店叫什么？连锁吗？我真希望纽约也有那么一家，实际上哪怕是第五大道也没有家像样的——”  
  
Leonard决定不再容忍他三番五次地逃避某些话题，“——你来我这儿了。”  
  
被突然截断话题，Bill试图转换他的思路，“所以呢？”  
  
“你天不亮就让我和被窝道别，就是让我不得不把房间里所有能发光发热的东西都点着，然后坐在这里，和你讨论第五大道缺失的糕饼店？”  
  
Leonard确信自己有点粗鲁，但这没有办法，他明白自己一直是个没法控制情绪的混球，尤其是喝多了的时候。他觉得总有一天这会让所有的人离他而去。他不喜欢看到被自己吼过的Bill一瞬间空茫的眼神，仿佛原先在自己的梦幻世界里畅游，又被他一声倾倒进现实的无尽冷海里。他可真够无情的。  
  
Bill用一个过度温和的微笑拼命补上了空白的表情，“嘿，我差点都被你吓到了，大明星先生。”他把茶杯放下，“如果我打扰到你……”他的右脚寻找着落在沙发脚的拖鞋，“那么十分抱歉。”  
  
“我没有赶你走。”Leonard一手把Bill拽回沙发的软垫子上，“我如果要赶你走，只需要给你留一间冷冰冰的客厅瞧瞧就行了。我把屋子烤热，把曲奇烤热，就是希望你坐在这里时，知道我永远欢迎你来做客。”  
  
“而我永远是个不受待见的客人，”Bill重新把后背落在了毛茸茸的一团织物间，他此刻的表情是真的化冻了，即使嘴上说着埋怨的话，他褐绿色的眼珠子还是闪着得意又快活的光彩，“对了，我这儿还有点别的……”他把拖鞋的鞋跟拔上，重新站起身向门厅走去。过了一会儿他走了回来，“给孩子们的小礼物！瞧，泰迪熊，他们一向喜欢软绵绵的小东西。”  
  
“可我只有两个小孩儿，Bill。不是三个。”  
  
Bill的手中提着三只玻璃纸袋，里面填充着粉红的纸屑和浅褐色的卷毛，看上去皱皱的，显然是在大衣口袋里委屈了太久。泰迪熊们的主人有些尴尬，“哦天哪我的记性……那么在你们生出第三个宝贝之前，也许Sandra不会介意先替他暂收着？”  
  
有时他真不想和他的老朋友讨论思维回路的问题，但Leonard还是接过了那几只依然热乎乎的玩具熊。“你也是犹太人，怎么学起了基督徒们互相赠送礼物的习惯？”他努力把那几只装小熊的玻璃纸袋抚平，但很明显失败了。  
  
“只是心意。节日到了，我们送礼，就这么简单。”Bill飞快地落座在沙发上，向前倾身，用膝盖支住了胳膊肘，两只手盖在了脸上。好了，他要说真话了。他总是这样，如果有什么心事要倾诉，就会像个挨过揍的孩子一样把自己整个人都缩起来。  
  
“这些泰迪熊本来不该出现在这儿。我的女孩们原本会收下这些，然后欣喜若狂，或者单单是看到我就欣喜若狂了。我足足有半年没见到她们，三个星期没和她们通电话。我策划了一个月，推掉了一场圣诞演出，把机票揣在兜里，却被冷冰冰的广播告知飞机晚点了。”Bill发出一声类似于哀鸣的叹息，“然后我费劲周折，到达我和她们曾经共享的房子时，只有一张便条等着我。嗯，对啊，我是晚了点儿，不过十个小时，Gloria却不肯多等我一秒钟，带着孩子们赶回加拿大过节了。我们约好了的！”  
  
一只温柔的手掌搭在了Bill的肩膀上。Leonard不知该如何劝慰他，只是把茶杯重新塞进了他的手心。Bill双手环绕着茶杯，直愣愣地盯住不再冒烟的杯口，仿佛一切神采都被这一小杯浅黄的液体给销蚀了。过了好一会儿他才重新开口，嘴角挑起一点点弧度，“反正……我们也不会复婚了，不是吗？”  
  
他把头偏向Leonard，“我是个糟糕透顶的丈夫，糟糕透顶的父亲。我做什么都比别人快一拍，唯独永远对她们欠上一分。这么多年来，即使孩子们不说，我也知道自己做的有多么不够。”他把头埋回肘子之间，发出长长的哀鸣，之后重新向后倒去，在柔软靠垫的支撑下又开口说话。“永远别对不起Sandra，永远别和她离婚。Leonard，你是那种好男人。”  
  
“我不会的。”他有些后悔让Bill从刚才的兴致勃勃变成现在愁苦的模样，但伤心的事说出来总比憋在心里要好，“我们都结婚那么多年了。”  
  
接下的五分钟里他们迅速地瓜分掉了剩余的几块曲奇，随后Bill自告奋勇地要承担加热下一盒曲奇的任务。刚才的苦恼似乎没有影响到他一如既往的活泼，好像那只不过是他演绎的又一出中年男人的离婚悲剧；不过Leonard没有允许他动手——破落的生活没有消耗掉Bill的脂肪层，再由着他胡乱吃下去，他总有一天会毁掉自己的职业生涯，假如到那个时候大众的审美没有倾向于肥胖红润的老头子的话。  
  
“所以呢，你打算怎么把这些泰迪熊交给他们？你没有圣诞树，也不能假装成牙仙潜入他们的房间。没有小孩儿会在狂欢夜老老实实睡觉。”Bill正试图把新的蜡烛续到烛台上，不过鉴于之前的蜡液已经干在上面了，他得把那些硬板板的固体刮下来才能做之后的工作。  
  
“女孩儿们已经疯了一晚上，再精力充沛的小鬼头都撑不过两天一夜的玩闹。”  
  
“谁说的？我曾经滑雪一整晚，第二天又帮教区的拉比派送经文，晚上又去滑雪。”他满脸写着丝毫不掩饰的得意。  
  
“好极了，我可是每晚都乖乖回家帮妈妈做晚饭的没用男孩儿。我说，你怎么不亲自把礼物交到孩子们手里呢？她们都有些期待Billy叔叔的惊喜。”  
  
“是吗？天啊，我刚想说收拾完烛台就离开的……”  
  
“离开？回纽约？”Leonard如临大敌，烛台在他手中晃了一下。  
  
“只是一个，你知道，不那么清晰的计划。我很乐意见一见小家伙们，自从那次去国家公园玩过之后我就没能再见着他们。”Bill笑了，低下头把蜡烛卡在了铁钳条之间，然后扣动打火机把烛芯点着，星点大的烛焰在他的腮上晕起一片明晃晃的亮光。  
  
“这不公平。”Leonard收回自己的目光，“无论原来它们是送给谁的，你似乎把好处都让给了宝贝们。而我呢？Bill？我的礼物在哪里？”他假装促狭地逼问Bill，而后者瞬间摆出了一个过度放大的惊讶表情。  
  
“我出现在你身边，这还不够好？Leonard，别做个贪心的人。”他端着依然冒火的打火机走近，不怀好意地出声地扣着油气闸门。最后他放弃了这个幼稚的行为，“好吧，作为补偿，我可以亲你一下。”说着他伸出了手。  
  
“可是你已经——”还没有来得及指出“已经在门口亲了一下”这个事实，两片热乎乎的嘴唇就已经贴了上来。好吧，这的确和门口那个贴脸吻不太一样。Bill用胳膊有力地箍住他的脖子，用力吸吮着他的，舌头还伸出来在他的唇边打圈儿，似乎还想往他好朋友的嘴里钻。无论怎么看，他才是最享受这个亲吻的人，甚至连眼睛都闭上了。这么多年来Leonard一直想假装没注意到，但他的朋友真的有一双特别柔美的眼睛，特别是像现在这样紧紧闭合的时候，睫毛的曲线向上弯起，还随着不稳的呼吸打颤儿。他尝到了甜蜜蜜的曲奇味儿。  
  
“物超所值？”Bill勾着Leonard的脖子说，慢悠悠地睁开眼睛。不过他很快知趣地收回胳膊，“你的表情告诉我似乎我刚才做了什么蠢事。”  
  
“蠢透了。”Leonard觉得自己必须暂时切到瓦肯频道以遏制住一个同等愚蠢的笑容，“我们可能会撞上各种不请自来的人，比如在窗外吊钢丝的狗仔，或者忘记按门铃的钟点工。”  
  
Bill耸肩，“我觉得我正在破坏你完美的婚姻。”他把脸向别处扭去，手插进了裤子口袋。  
  
“别灰心，你总有机会偷袭。”Leonard在Bill的表情重新变得愁苦之前，把他的脑袋掰回来，“而我总是心甘情愿。”他把自己凑过去，嘴巴贴上了Bill柔软的唇边。  
  
END


End file.
